


Polaroids

by writersmuse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fun, I don't know what to put, Marinette - Freeform, Not Beta Read, One-Shot, The Squad, adrien agreste - Freeform, adrienette fluff, alternative universe, polaroids, short and sweet, sunset, tick tock trend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersmuse/pseuds/writersmuse
Summary: “Hey guys, so... there's this new tick-tock trend!” Marinette spoke, breaking the silence.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Polaroids

**Author's Note:**

> Hi bubbas!  
> Finally! a new fic. And yes, a happy fic.  
> Okay, I won't blabber on but this hasn't been beta read like all my other fics, so please, please please, excuse any mistakes.
> 
> PLEASE FORGIVE THE TRASHY DRAWING.
> 
> enjoy, I love you loadsss!

  
  
  


“Hey guys, so... there's this new tick-tock trend!” Marinette spoke, breaking the silence.

  
  


“No way, do you recall the last time we participated in your last tick-tock trends?” Nino said as he lifted his head from where he lay on the futon.

  
  


“I know, I know! But this time it'll be fun!” She protested as she sat upright.

  
  


“Exactly what you said last time...” Alya sighed leaning on Nino's back as she dangled her legs off the futon, scrolling through her phone.

  
  


“Well... I wasn't actually there last time. But I'm open for some fun!” Adrien raised his hand from where he lay on the bed.

  
  


Alya sighed as she sat up and walked over to Marinette, “Alright, let's see it.”

  
  


Marinette opened her phone and clicked on a short video of 2 people dressed up as ghosts in long white sheets. But we’re not talking scary ghosts here – think cheesy stereotype ghost. 

  
  


You know the kind where you put a white sheet over your head and draw on some eyes? Yeah, that. It’s exactly what it says on the tin really. You dress up as a cheesy ghost and then do a photoshoot. Quite simple really.

  
  
  


When the clip ended Marinette looked at Alya pleadingly 

  
  


“And you can get some really cool photos for your blog!”

  
  


“Mmmmm...okay.” Alya nodded in agreement.

  
  


“YES!” Marinette shot out of her seat and disappeared into the next room.

  
  


When she returned she held four long white sheets, four sunglasses and a beaming smile glued to her face.

  
  


The four of them threw the white sheets over their heads and paired it with some white sunglasses.

  
  


The concept was quite simple, Grab a white bed sheet, go to a cool location, snap a few pics and upload it with a vintage edit to TikTok. How hard could it be?

  
  


\------------------------------

  
  


It could be, VERY much, extremely hard!

  
  


Marinette definitely underestimated how easy it was to take vintage aesthetic photos with white cloths over their heads.

  
  


They lined the phone up the phone against the wall as they all huddled up on the road.

  
  


“Hey Marinette, you sure this is going to work?” Alya's voice was muffled from under the sheet.

  
  


“Shh!” Marinette shushed Alya as the countdown on her phone began.

  
  


They all posed. 

  
  


Marinette dashed over to her phone to inspect the image they captured.

  
  


“It worked, look!” Marinette walked over to them.

  
  


She grinned as they all huddled around the phone.

  
  


Marinette was very pleased with the photo. Her leg was shot up behind her and her hands, flung in the air. Alya and Nino's hands were intertwined and stood back-to-back as Adrien shot his goofiest model pose.

  
  


The moonlight was a diffuse ocean above them, lessening the inky blackness of the night. Though, it wasn't too bright to the point where the stars above were still clearly visable.It was perfect.

  
  


“This may have been one of your better ideas, print me one...” Alya admitted in defeat.

  
  


Marinette chuckled.

  
  


"Careful, don't injure yourselfs" Alya called from down below.

  
  


Marinette shot her thumbs up from where she sat on the plastic slide. It was shaped in a giant tube that snaked and turned with an open shelter at the end.

  
  


Alya held the camera firmly in her hands. "Go!"

  
  


Adrien, Marinette and Nino all slid down with a shriek, a yell and a giggle. Their legs were latched around each other's waist in a train sort of figure.

  
  


She snapped a photo as they tumbled down the slide.

  
  


and of course, they all ended up splattered on the ground all limbs collided with one another.

  
  


"Come on! It's getting dark." she said.

  
  


And she wasn't wrong, it was getting dark.

  
  


They all looked up, their eyes hooked to the wonders above. It was mesmerising. It wasn't quite the hot dark of embers, but a soft, hopeful dark. 

  
  


The dark that comes just before the sunrise, a kind of dark that helps the orange and gold blossom across the sky, like a small flower trembling open in spring.

  
  


The dark that encourages you to fall asleep as you close your eyes, tossing and turning in a futile attempt to slip away into the depths of unconsciousness, blissfully unaware.

  
  


The type of dark that occurs in a complete solar eclipse, blocking out the light, the noise, the feeling of being, leaving you in the silence of serenity, if only for a few seconds.

  
  


Adrien nudjed Marinette's shoulder, though his eyes hadn't left the sight.

  
  


"Take a picture, it'll last longer..."

  
  


She slowly pulled out her polaroid camera and snapped a photo.

  
  


That photo, Marinette hung that photo in her room and she would pass by that photo everyday.

  
  


These pictures are just conduits to her best memories, the ones that are not fantastic enough or traumatic enough to leave a permanent mark on their own.

  
  


Her recollections are quite the opposite of these celluloid stills, unless she visits them often they will fade; and with them the very best of everyone who has blessed her life will vanish from her mind also- as if none of it ever happened.

  
  


It was in those quieter moments of joy Marinette saw the people beneath their troubles. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> socials:  
> tumblr: @eudixmonila  
> insta: mlbwritten


End file.
